Forever friends
by Nemi The Dragon
Summary: KaiHil Oneshot and prologue to 'Return to the Past'.“I don’t know what to do,” Kai whispered and closed his eyes only to open them a few seconds after. He then started to play with the strap on Hilary’s tank top and moved it down her arm.


Information from the author:

Well, either you can consider this as an oneshot, but for those who are waiting for the rewritten "Return to the Past" you can consider this as the prolog.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Beyblade bla…bla…bla

Well hope you enjoy!

------

Forever friends

One week after BEGA.

He was gazing out into night, which stars were shinning brighter than any night before, but _he_ didn't see them, his eyes were blinded with the emptiness he felt within his soul. Everyone was still celebrating Boris' and BEGA's defeat, and everyone believe that he was okay. He had after all battle against Tyson with all their friends surrounding them…everything had seemed so paradise like, but the truth…well, the truth was anything but that. He looked down at his blue Beyblade, the one he had gotten after the other one had broken into million of pieces and with that, his beloved bit beast Dranzer.

Kai clenched the blade tighter and he didn't do anything to stop the tears that started working their way down his cheeks. How was he ever going to blade….ever going to face Tyson again without the help from his beloved Dranzer. Dranzer had been in his life for so long, from the ugly days in his life till he found friendship within the Bladebreakers. But now as he gazed down at the hollow illusion that was a blue beyblade, he wondered:

Would he ever be able to blade normally again?

Would this pain ever stop?

He needed something, to release all his frustration, sorrow and anger out on.

"Kai?"

Kai didn't need to look back at the person to know who it was that spoke. One name went through his mind.

_Hilary…_

"Kai are you all right? Why aren't you down and celebrating with the rest of us?" Hilary asked and closed the door to Kai's room.

The minute Kai heard the click, he knew that Hilary had stepped into his room and just by knowing her, he knew that she would walked up to him and demand that he would go down with her and celebrate.

Hilary put her hands to her waist in annoyance, why couldn't the man just answer her. Hilary's eyebrows met at his silence. He was just sitting out on the balcony with his back turn to her. Slowly concern filled Hilary's mind. Normally, Kai would just grunt or "Hnn" as response to her questions and if she was lucky he would say a whole sentence, but…he just sat there.

Hilary went out to him, "Kai" she tried again, still no response he just kept staring out into the night at something that wasn't there. Hilary gently put her hand to his cold cheek and felt him leaning into her touch.

"You're so warm" Kai mumbled quiet. Hilary could feel his tears running down over her hand, she felt her own tears coming to her eyes, and she sat down beside him.

"Kai…please tell me what is wrong" Hilary pleaded; Kai's own hand reached up to hers and slowly removed it from his cheek. He finally looked at her; Hilary felt her tears running free as she gazed into Kai's crimson eyes. He looked so helpless, like his whole façade since his win against Brooklyn finally crumpled, she had never seen him expose his weaknesses like this and she doubted that she would again.

"I miss him," Kai said out hoarsely and brought his hands up to his face, he didn't want to show Hilary more than she already had witnessed. Hilary brought her hands to his, slowly removing them from his face. Ruby compassionate eyes stared into deep sorrow filled crimson eyes. Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck and he let her hug him.

"Have you tried talking with Tyson, Ray or Max?" she asked gently.

Abruptly he pulled away from her, glaring at her with newfound anger.

"Tyson" he sneered at her and stood up, "Tyson that has never once in his life tried to lose Dragoon"

"B-but Ray and Max-"

"Have never had their bit beasts' bit chip smashed into millions of pieces" Kai yelled out and walked over to her. He grabbed Hilary by her shoulders, "Don't you understand! I've lost Dranzer and I will never get him back!" Hilary winched at the pain in her shoulders and looked terrified at Kai. Noticing this Kai eased his hold on her, but didn't let go. His expression softened, and slowly he leaned his forehead against hers and rubbed her shoulders were his hands once had been.

"I don't know what to do," Kai whispered and closed his eyes only to open them a few seconds after. He then started to play with the strap on Hilary's tank top and moved it down her arm.

Hilary stood as frozen as Kai dipped his head and with small kisses, kissed her bare shoulder before moving up her neck till he reached her ear.

"You're so warm" he repeated a little louder this time and slowly made his way towards her lips. Before he was able to make contact Hilary regained her senses and just in time moved her head away. She gazed up at him:

"Kai, what are you doing?" She asked a bit shocked at his behavior. Kai leaned down to her ear and whispered:

"Hilary please! I…I can't explain…but I-I need this. I need you to do this with me…please Hilary, be my friend. You are the only one I can trust with this…please help me Hilary"

Hilary felt more tears coming to her eyes at the sound of his desperation. She could tell that he was in more pain than any of them could ever have guessed. He looked and sounded so lost.

"As your friend" Hilary asked just above a whisper.

"As my friend" Kai confirmed.

Hilary stood shakily, she have had a crush on him for so long and she had promise herself to forget all her feelings for him because she sincerely believed that she didn't stood a chance with him, I mean, he didn't look to any girls' side. Hilary closed her eyes for a minute to think this situation over.

This isn't about me and my feelings for Kai. It's about what Kai needs to get better… and I do owe him for all the times he saved my life. I should feel honored that he actually trusts me like this and didn't go to, oh I don't know, some whore or worse…a fangirl!

Hilary opened up her eyes and pulled herself away from Kai. Kai watched her every move as she walked up to his door and locked it. Kai felt a small smile entering his features when he heard the small click. Hilary had chosen to help him and he couldn't help but feeling proud at Hilary's sacrifice and he would make sure that she wouldn't regret her choice of helping him.

He pulled off his white scarf, then the short jacket and at last the black t-shirt leaving his chest bare. He walked up to Hilary and wrapped her in his arms, "Thank you," he whispered.

She leaned back against his chest and lifted her arms as Kai proceeded to take off her tank top. She turned round in his arms and gazed into his lust filled eyes. She herself felt insecure.

"After this Kai, we will still be friends…right?"

Kai gave her reassuring smile, "Always" he answered and leaned his head down and envelope Hilary's lips with his.

-----

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
